1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held power tool as well as an assembly process for it.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held power tools of the type mentioned above, with an output element that is guided in a bearing race, which is situated in an annular, encompassing bearing socket, are known from practical experience. The part of the bearing socket surrounding the bearing race is constituted by the free end of a neck of an intermediate flange through which the output element extends. A radial access to the output element, whether for drive purposes and/or in connection with the assembly process, is only possible outside the region of the bearing socket due to the closed embodiment of the bearing race and bearing socket. This has a negative impact on assembly options and on the possibilities for access to the output element on the drive side and requires a corresponding overall length for the intermediate flange in the positioning of the drive access in the region of the intermediate flange.
The as yet unpublished German patent application DE 10 2007 014 758 has already proposed having the bearing socket and bearing race for an output element in a hand-held power tool be embodied in the form of an open ring when cut-out ring segments are situated congruent to each other.